Here in your arms
by 20thgentleman
Summary: Hayner and Seifer have been bumping into each other a lot. Of course they're always fighting so nothings changed...right? Two boys finding mixed emotions can be simpler than they appear to be. Who needs them to hate each other? Rated M for later chapters.


Here in your arms Notes:

Hi everybody!! This is my first story here and I hope it will go over well.

I'd be happy to get any kind of review.

Everything is helpful!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters!!

* * *

Hayner yelped as he hit the ground for the fourth time today. He was pissed as hell by now. First a door hit him, then he was tripped on purpose, after that his shirt got caught in the same door, and now he bumped into the person that caused all these incidents, Seifer!

"Watch it lamer!" he spat out. Seifer glared down at Hayner as if he was the most annoying pest on Earth.

"Shut up, jerk!!" Hayner growled "You've been in my way the whole day!" Seifer stared at Hayner for a second before walking towards his next class. " What the hell…?"Hayner said to himself. Before Seifer was out of sight he stopped as if remembering something. He turned slowly towards Hayner.

"Be careful Chickenwuss." Seifer smirked and walked off triumphantly. Hayner sat there mouth agape. Seifer's words finally sinking in a minute later. Hayner turned five different shades of red when he realized what happened.

"ASSHOLE!!"

Seifer felt very good that day. He had successfully humiliated Hayner and as he entered his class he could swear he heard him yell asshole. Today was very good. Some might say he's odd for teasing Hayner so much, but he couldn't help it. He just loved seeing Hayner riled up. Not that he thought he was cute or anything!! Well not really anyways. Seifer put his head down in confusion. He noticed that he was beginning to think…odd things about Hayner. Like how cute he is when he gets flustered and how he always has this kind of warm smell about him. Like vanilla, but with a richer sent. Seifer tensed at his thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking about how good he smells!! That was wrong! He felt like he was going insane. Seifer slammed his fist on his desk at the turmoil he felt over some lamer.

Hayner was a bit calmer than Seifer. He'd gotten over his earlier humiliation and was walking to his own class.

"Damn that son of a…"Hayner's words faded when he came upon Olette. She never liked it when he swore.

" Is something wrong Hayner?" Olette was obviously worried cause he was in such a bad mood. She really is adorable sometimes. He doesn't like her that way and she's dating Pence. So there! Olette already knew the answer to her question, but she liked making sure.

"It's that damn Seifers fault!" She knew it. Hayner started grumbling about the days events. After six minutes of ranting Olette gave out a long sigh that cut off him off. "What!?" He asked accusingly. She just shook her head and gave out another sigh. "What is it!?" Hayner was desperate to know what was going on in that girls mind now.

" I wish Pence would flirt with me as much as you two do." Hayners jaw dropped in shock at the words coming out of her mouth. She sighed wistfully at the thought. Hayner was completely stunned. After a few moments of awkward silences Olette looked over at Hayner. He was a deep scarlet and was biting his lower lip nervously. The bell rang for lunch as Olette stared wide-eyed at Hayners reaction to her teasing.

"That's stupid!!" Hayner yelled and ran off. Olette still sat there watching the place Hayner used to be and felt a small smile tug at her lips. This was a very good day.

Hayner ran down the hall in a mad dash to sort out his feelings. "Why the hell am I blushing!!" he thought to himself. He was panicking and by some warped sense of fate he bumped into Seifer. Except this time he didn't fall towards the ground, but into Seifer's lap. "Ouch…" he whispered as he sat up using his arm to push himself up. The ground was softer than usual and it felt kind of warm. He felt around a bit before looking down to see Seifer's questioning face. Hayner yelped as he quickly jumped off of Seifer. "Wh-what are you doing!?" Hayner yelled at Seifer biting his bottom lip again.

" First of all you bumped into me and," Seifer looked down at Hayner's lips "don't abuse my property." He held Hayner's chin and used his thumb too pull the bottom lip out. Hayner stood in shocked silence as Seifer ran his thumb across it. Then he lightly flicked Hayners forehead. " Watch where you're going next time lamer." Seifer walked off leaving a flustered Hayner to ponder his thoughts.

"What the hell was that for?" Hayners voice was small and he clutched his heart as he felt himself blush a deep red. He relived the way Seifer's thumb felt on his skin. His gaze was piercing and hot as it traveled across his lips. No matter how hard he tried to deny it he was attracted to Seifer. It was painful to think how much he liked him. How they were enemies and that Seifer would never think of Hayner as anything other than a rival. He laughed bitterly at his growing emotions. " It's all that stupid idiots fault." he whispered to himself as he took a deep breath and went to the usual spot he ate lunch with Pence, Olette, and Roxas. He was strong and wouldn't let Seifer win.

Seifer on the other hand was beating himself up at that very moment while Fuu and Rai ignored him. "food..." Fuu's monotone voice pierced Seifer's thoughts. Seifer turned to his two friends eating together. Fuu was feeding a blushing Rai some rice. God he thought they were so lucky!! He always wanted to feed Hayner rice and then wipe off a piece that stuck. He would get flustered and get all mad. Man he was getting really soft if he's imagining feeding Hayner! What the hell! He was supposed to beat up that stupid chickenwuss not feed him rice! This wasn't going to be easy on Seifer. That damn lamer was always on his mind and right now it was his own best friends fault. Damn this world!

"I hate you guys!" he growled. Fuu and Rai looked at him confused at his words before going back to eating. This happened a lot with Seifer. They went back to eating as Seifer fumed at the days events. Today was going as any other.

* * *

A/N: Hello everybody who actually reads this. Like I said before this is my first story and it's not the best, but I thought I did alright. I know it's not very long and worded weirdly. I hope I didn't warp their personalities or anything. I couldn't resist putting in a desperate Seifer. I hope that you liked some parts of it. Please respect the story and give a review that doesn't have to be nice, but isn't cruel. Thanks for reading!!

* * *


End file.
